With karaoke, generally, a user sings a song to selected music. On a monitor of the karaoke, displayed are lyrics of the song selected by the user to the accompaniment of music. Therefore, the user can enjoy the karaoke even if the user does not remember all the lyrics of the selected song. In the background of the lyrics displayed on the monitor, displayed is a video image of a character who sings the song, a video image related to the image of the song, or the like.
In most cases, the karaoke can be enjoyed in a small group of people, such as a family, friends, or the like. An apparatus capable of making sound effects or the like at a timing chosen by a user singing a song in order to liven up the karaoke is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
An electronic percussion device disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a shape of percussion instrument, such as maracas, and comprises an acceleration sensor. The electronic percussion device notifies a user of a timing at which the user can manipulate the device, such as during an interlude of the song or the like, by lighting an LED. When the user shakes the electronic percussion device during the lighting of the LED, percussion sound is reproduced.
A karaoke apparatus capable of shining a spotlight on a user singing a song in order to liven up the karaoke is disclosed in Patent Document 2.
A karaoke apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 2 comprises a transmitter, a karaoke terminal device, and a lighting fixture. The karaoke terminal device reproduces a song selected by a user. The user sings a song, holding a transmitter, to the reproduced music. The transmitter sends an attitude control signal for controlling a direction of radiation of the lighting fixture to the lighting fixture. The lighting fixture changes the direction of radiation to an incoming direction of the attitude control signal.